weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fakegee War IV
For other uses, see Fakegee War (Disambiguation). This war was started when The Anti-Weegee Alliance wanted revenge on the United 'Gees Galaxy. They asked Un Ded for their help, and they accepted. Skelemar wanted revenge on Weegee for what he did to the Fremmlins long ago. The Anti-Weegee Alliance wanted to make another faction so they could infiltrate Weegee's Army. They called it the Fakegee Empire. The Fakegee Empire were a group of slavers and bounty hunters that would infiltrate Weegee's Army and learn all the intel they possibly could. This method worked. The Anti-Weegee Alliance got their hands on something that would cause an uproar that would split the United 'Gees Galaxy into two. The Confederate 'Gees Galaxy Show/Hide Text The Anti-Weegee Alliance told all of the civilians of the southern part of the United 'Gees Galaxy (The Boots, Butt, Near Butt, and Bottom of Shoes) all of the secrets of the United 'Gees Galaxy. One of the secrets that shocked many citizens was the United 'Gees Galaxy knew about the existance of the Vyborgitron since the beginning. Weegee was never told this though, because the government never wanted Weegee to now about the existance of the Vyborgitron until it was too late. Confedalleo then convinced the southern part of the United 'Gees Galaxy (exept for the Boots, which were controlled by the Anti-Weegee Alliance) to secede. For a few months the southern part of the United 'Gees Galaxy was known as the Confederate 'Gees Galaxy. The Anti-Weegee Alliance takes control of the Confederate 'Gees Galaxy Now the Anti-Weegee Alliance could start the second step of their plan. Un Ded infiltrated Confedalleo's Army and found out the password to drop a nuclear payload on the capitol of the Confederate 'Gees Galaxy's capital. They fought their way to the nuclear weapon launch base, killing 500,591 Confederate Soldiers in the process. The Anti-Weegee Alliance warned Confedalleo that if he did not surrender, they would bomb the capitol. They said Confedalleo could stay leader of the galaxy, just the army would be controlled by the Anti-Weegee Alliance. He agreed and made The Anti-Weegee Alliance the army of the Confederate 'Gees Galaxy. They also agreed to let the Boots join the Confederate 'Gees Galaxy. He renamed it the Galaxy of Terror. Weegee then decided to enter this war, and stop The Anti-Weegee Alliance from taking over the rest of the United 'Gees Galaxy... The Kee'Jod Republic Joins the War When Daikon heard about the Anti-Weegee Alliance planning to take over the United 'Gees Galaxy, he decided that he could not let all of the innocents civilians be ruled by terrorists. He sent in a recon team to gain all intel on the Fakegee Empire. He then asked the Yingor to give him one Anti-Matter Bomb. He told them not to make it Nuclear though. He went to the capitol of the Universe of Terror and activated the bomb. He escaped just in time. It killed most of the Anti-Weegee Alliance's members and destroyed the planet. Only the weak members survived. Dr. Scientisteegee was very weak. Omegaweegee was the only member that could lead The Anti-Weegee Alliance that was not injured. He became leader and sent Maltroegee to the great abyss. He decided that he needed to take out Daikon before he destroyed the Anti-Weegee Alliance entirely. Omegaweegee found out where Daikon was hiding and went there. He engaged Daikon in battle. Omegaweegee was about to murder Daikon when all the sudden Daikon stabbed him with a chainsaw. Omegaweegee seemingly perished, and the Anti-Weegee Alliance fled the Universe of Terror. The Rainbow Weegees took over the Universe of Terror and gave the land back to Weegee. Alphaweegee sent a hunting party to find the rest of the Anti-Weegee Alliance and destroy them. Category:Wars Category:Events